Intersection of Fates
by Vialco
Summary: Ezra comes face to face with an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The swirling blue-white of hyperspace fell away into the pitch-black of realspace and with a heavy jolt, the CR90 corvette _Peacemaker_ dropped into reality. On the command deck of the corvette, Ezra Bridger stared out at the scene that lay before them with a mixed look of shock and rage on his youthful features.

Drifting in space a few dozen meters ahead of them was an orange-and-white Hammerhead-class corvette. One of the three that had been surreptitiously donated to Phoenix Squadron by Senator Bail Organa, the ship had a solid cylindrical body with a powerful array of engines mounted at the rear and a second vertical cylinder mounted at the fore, which served as the vessel's command center. Very durable and fast, the Hammerheads were the workhorses of Phoenix Squadron and could soak up massive amounts of damage.

As was the case with the _Beldon_.

The warship was drifting in space, over a dozen black scorch marks scattered across it's hull from where enemy ships had blasted through it's armor. Its weapons emplacements had been blasted clean off and none of the corvette's engines were functioning. Pale wisps of smoke curled up from numerous spots, burning up the vessel's precious supply of oxygen.

Ezra's blue eyes narrowed at the sight, imagining how many brave men and women had perished in the attack. He clenched a green-gloved fist and slammed it against his command console.

"Someone is going to pay for this," he muttered in a low tone.

"Sir," one of the bridge crew spoke up, "We're detecting one life-sign aboard. It's very faint, but it's still there."

"Bring us alongside," Ezra ordered hastily, "And extend the portside docking tube!"

Leaping up from his command chair, the young man turned to the officer that was manning the corvette's main sensor suite.

"Alcan, you've got basic medic training, don't you?"

The blonde-haired officer nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"Grab a kit from the medstation and meet me at the port airlock!"

Alcan rose from his station and dashed off the command deck.

Turning to the rest of his crew, Ezra issued a command to keep watch for any lingering enemy ships, and then hurried off to the airlock.

A few moments later he heard the click of the connecting docking tube and his comlink crackled.

"Docking tube secure, sir," one of the bridge officers said over the comm, "Sensor confirm air pressure is steady on the _Beldon_."

"Good work," Ezra replied, "Keep monitoring sensors until I get back. If the enemy is still around, I don't want them to catch us off guard the way they did the _Beldon_."

Signing off, Ezra turned toward Alcan, who held a white medkit in one hand and his standard-issue DH-17 blaster pistol in the other.

"Stay behind me," Ezra ordered the medic, "We don't know what kind of condition the ship is in."

Snapping his lightsaber off his belt, Ezra held it loosely in his right hand and with his left he activated the airlock door. The metal door whooshed open and the young commander strode down the narrow docking tube, coming to the other side. The door was sealed, but Ezra had the access codes for the vessel and inputted them. The door slid open and the scent of acrid smoke and burnt flesh filled Ezra's nostrils immediately.

Stepping over the threshold, he reached out with the Force, sweeping his awareness over the entire ship. To his dismay, he sensed only a very faint trace of life, with an undertone of anguish and death permeating the Force like a cold fog sweeping over a bright morning sky. Wrinkling his nose at the foul smells, Ezra picked his way through the metallic wreckage that obstructed the main corridor, Alcan staying well behind him as ordered.

Spotting a pair of bodies ahead dressed in the leather jerkin of Phoenix Troopers, Ezra charged forward and bent over the motionless figures, pressing a pair of fingers to the nearest man's neck. There was no pulse. Reaching over to the other man, Ezra was feeling for signs of life when he heard a low groan coming from one of the side cabins. Detecting no life in the second trooper, the young man got to his feet and hurried into the adjoining chamber.

This room was particularly dark, a sign of the rapidly fading power cells on the _Beldon_ , and Ezra had to squint to see the source of the noise. Lying on the deck near the back of the room was another Phoenix Trooper, clad in a similar leather uniform. A blaster pistol lay discarded next to him and his bloody hands were clutching a blackened wound on his lower abdomen.

Dashing over to him, Ezra crouched next to the trooper, recognizing him as one of the newest recruits to the squadron. A shorter-than-average man of light complexion and muscular build, his name was Vairn. A native of Agamar, Vairn's entire family had been sold into Imperial slavery when his father couldn't pay the increased import taxes for his business. The young man had been liberated from his owners during one of Ezra's first solo missions after Malachor.

Ezra gave Vairn a quick once-over. The older man's fair face was twisted in a pained grimace, his skin was deathly pale and his dark brown hair was plastered against his forehead by cold sweat.

"Vairn," Ezra exclaimed, pressing his hand to the injured man's wound to keep the pressure on and the blood in.

"Hey buddy, stay with us. Help's here!"

Vairn groaned in obvious pain, "Commander?" he managed to rasp in surprise.

"Don't try to talk," Ezra said genially. Turning his head behind him, he shouted into the hallway.

"Alcan, get over here, I found a survivor!"

The blonde medic sprinted over to them and dropped to a knee, pulling open his medkit. Withdrawing a disinfectant spray, Alcan positioned it over Vairn's belly wound, pulling his leather tunic up to expose the blackened hole.

"This is going to hurt," the medic warned.

Grabbing his comrade's hand, Ezra squeezed comfortingly. Vairn howled in pain as Alcan doused the entire wound with the harsh spray. Grabbing a medium-sized bacta patch from the medkit, Alcan peeled off the protective backing and, positioning it carefully, pressed the medicinal seal against Vairn's wound, holding it against the scorched puncture. The injured trooper let out a moan of alleviation as the healing properties of the bacta patch began to numb and treat the gaping burn.

"He's going to live," Alcan said, sighing in relief.

"Good work," Ezra remarked, clapping the medic on the shoulder.

Leaning over Vairn, the young Jedi gazed into his comrade's relaxing eyes.

"Vairn, who did this? Do you know who attacked you?"

Vairn took a deep, pained breath.

"It…it happened so fast," he said, his voice going distant as he recalled the brutal attack.

"It was a starfighter type that I've never seen before," he continued, "It was just too fast for us. They blew our weapons apart and disabled our engines. Then _he_ boarded."

Ezra's brow furrowed in thought, "Who was it, Vairn? Pirates?"

Vairn shook his head, "It was just one being, that I saw, anyways. The power was out, so we could barely see him. But we did see his weapon."

One of his hands rose shakily and pointed to the black cylinder that hung from Ezra's belt.

"It was a laser-sword. Like yours. But this one was red."

Ezra's blood ran cold at this revelation.

"It's another Inquisitor!" he exclaimed in astonishment.

"He killed all the others," Vairn grunted, his hands going back to his sealed wound.

"Don't touch it," Alcan cautioned, gently pushing Vairn's hands away from the freshly treated gash.

Turning to Ezra, the medic added, "Commander, he needs real medical treatment. We need to get him back to the _Peacemaker_."

Ezra nodded, "Okay, Alcan. I can move him, if he's stable."

"The red blade," Vairn ground out, "He did something to me."

Ezra's blue eyes darted back to his comrade.

"Got into my mind. Made me tell him where the _Ghost_ was."

Ezra's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet.

"I've got to warn Hera!" he exclaimed. Turning to Alcan, he added, "I'll send some more men to help you carry him back. The medic nodded his assent and Ezra dashed out of the cabin, racing along the corridor into the docking tube, charging towards the _Peacemaker's_ bridge.

Bursting through the bridge hatchway, Ezra darted to the comm station.

"Get me the _Ghost_ ," he ordered, "Now!"

The comm officer hastily complied, and a few moments later the main holo-pod hummed to life.

"I have the _Ghost_ for you, sir," the comm officer said.

A blue-tinted, half-sized hologram of Hera shimmered into existence. She was dressed in her customer orange overalls and there was a sad look emblazoned on her green Twi'lek features.

"Hera!" Ezra blurted out, "Am I glad to see you!"

The Twi'lek pilot didn't say anything in response, but Ezra continued, "I've got urgent news. There's another Inquisitor after me, and he knows where the _Ghost_ is!"

Hera shook her head morosely, "Ezra, it's not an Inquisitor."

An arm slid into view and shoved her aside as another figure stepped into the holocam's view. A very familiar figure. With a red-and-black tattooed face, acid yellow eyes and a bare skull crowned with short, sharp horns, the man resembled a demonic figure from ancient mythology.

"No," Ezra breathed in horror.

"Just an old friend," Maul drawled, "Hello apprentice."

Fury coursed through Ezra's veins, a hot burning rage that filled him with a tense power.

"You!" he shouted angrily.

Maul chuckled in amusement, "So pleasant to see you again, my apprentice."

"You betrayed me!" Ezra snarled, his gloved hands curling into fists.

"No," Maul said, a smirk dancing over his demonic features, "I betrayed your _friends_. I would have remained loyal to you."

Ezra gave the former Sith Lord a hateful glare, his blue eyes burning with a fiery anger.

"What do you want from my friends?" he demanded.

"Oh nothing," Maul replied lightly, "Nothing at all. But I do want something from you, my apprentice."

Ezra's shoulders tensed at the unwelcome title.

"What?"

"The Sith Holocron that we took from the Temple on Malachor. Bring it to me."

Ezra paused, considering. He had the Holocron with him, in his private cabin aboard the _Peacemaker_. His original mission had been expected to last for over a week and he'd wanted to continue his training in his downtime. But he didn't want to surrender the Holocron to Maul. The artifact had taught him so much already, and the Presence kept holding back knowledge, implying there were many more powers that Ezra could learn.

"I don't have it," he lied, "I lost it in the Temple explosion."

Maul gave Ezra a cruel smile, baring his yellowed teeth in a mocking expression.

"How unfortunate," he reached out with one hand and yanked Hera back into view and with the other, he brought his double-bladed lightsaber up, pointing the curved end directly at Hera's head.

"Because, if that is true," his gloved finger rested on the lightsaber's activation stud, "Then your friends have no future."

Ezra froze, his jaw going slack.

Maul smirked and his finger began to press down on the stud.

"Wait, wait!" Ezra blurted out, "I've got the Holocron with me!"

Maul grinned in triumph, his fierce eyes gleaming.

"I'll give it to you if you promise not to hurt my friends."

"I give you my word," Maul said, pressing his hand against his chest, affecting a tone of sincerity.

Ezra felt a fresh wave of anger at the obvious mockery, but didn't reply.

"I will meet you at these coordinates," Maul said, and rattled off a navigational string.

Ezra quickly committed the location to memory and Maul gave him one last mocking grin.

"Don't keep me waiting, Apprentice."

The hologram vanished in a flash of blue light.

Ezra let out a growl of frustration and slammed his fist into the nearest console, hitting it so hard that he left a large dent in the metal.

"Get my fighter ready," he ordered the bridge crew.

"Once I'm away, tow the _Beldon_ back to Chopper Base for repairs. Tell Commander Sato that the _Ghost_ was captured by the enemy Force-wielder that Kanan and I encountered on Malachor."

"Sir, we should come with you," one of the officers replied.

"No," Ezra said decisively, his finger jabbing sideways at the damaged corvette that was docked with their ship

"You saw what Maul did to one of our cruisers and it's crew. None of you would stand a chance against him."

His fingers brushed against the black hilt of his lightsaber, hanging from his utility belt.

"It has to be me."

The same officer looked at Ezra and saluted.

"May the Force with you, sir."

Ezra returned the salute, then spun on his heel and left the bridge. Stopping at his cabin, he retrieved the Sith Holocron and then made his way to the cargo hold. Inside, rested a single A-Wing starfighter, it's hull painted orange and yellow in tribute to Ezra's customary outfit.

"She's all ready for you, Commander Bridger," the _Peacemaker's_ mechanic said.

"Thanks," Ezra replied and quickly climbed into the cockpit. Settling at the controls, he strapped in and sealed the transparisteel canopy. By then the mechanic had retreated from the hold and a moment later Ezra heard his voice crackle over the ship's comm.

"Commander Bridger, you're cleared for departure. Opening the cargo hold now."

Retracting the fighter's landing gear, Ezra activated the A-Wing's repulsors and it hovered in mid-air. Beneath it, the cargo hold deck retracted in the middle and slid apart in four different sections. Grabbing the throttle, Ezra shoved it down and the starfighter shot downwards, leaving the _Peacemaker's_ hold and diving into deep space.

The blackness of space filled Ezra's view and he brought the ship around towards the heading Maul had provided. Entering the coordinates into the navicomputer, he pulled back on the lightspeed lever. The A-Wing lurched forward and the blue-white tunnel of hyperspace materialized around Ezra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The A-wing dropped out of hyperspace with a rattle and the blue-white tunnel disappeared. Glancing out of his cockpit, Ezra saw an extensive field of asteroids ahead. Gunning the throttle, he brought the fighter closer to the field, scanning his sensors for a navigation beacon of any kind.

Finding none, he let go of the sensor panel and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into the Force. Calming his mind the way Kanan had taught him, Ezra let the Great Energy surround him and guide him. Eyes still closed, he grasped the pilot's yoke and turned it starboard. Feeling the starfighter change course, Ezra continued to remain in his trance and felt a sudden compunction to accelerate. Trusting his Force instinct, he pushed down on the throttle and the A-Wing surged forward. Letting the ship fly, Ezra stayed immersed in the Force, feeling calm, calmer than he had felt in months.

It occurred to him that he hadn't used his anger to summon the Force to him for this task. The technique for locating something hidden through Force guidance was a Jedi one that Kanan had shown him and was one of the few Jedi abilities that the Sith Holocron hadn't spoken about. As he pondered that, the A-Wing's proximity alarms began to blare and Ezra snapped his eyes open to see a large asteroid hanging before him in the distance and growing larger with each second.

Unlike the other metallic rocks that drifted in this system, this asteroid, long, narrow and curving had clear signs of sentient occupancy. A trio of large hangar bays had been carved out of the asteroid's external surface, at the central dip of the U-shaped terrene. Maneuvering the A-Wing towards the center hangar, Ezra spotted a large starfighter of unfamiliar design docked at one of the airlock ports beneath the hangar's magcon field.

As he tried to mentally place the vessel's class he noticed the red-and-black paint job on the fighter and it clicked that this was the ship Maul had used to attack the _Beldon_. The A-Wing slid through the faint blue haze of the hangar's containment field and as Ezra looked around for a place to land the fighter, he spotted a very familiar VCX-100 light freighter parked on the far side of the hangar.

Ezra's eyes darted over the _Ghost's_ exterior as he completed his landing sequence and was pleased to see that there were no obvious signs of damage on the freighter as there had been with the Hammerhead. The _Ghost_ wasn't just a ship to Ezra. It was his home, the only home he'd known in the years since he'd abandoned his tower refuge on Lothal.

Popping the canopy on his fighter, Ezra climbed out onto the surface of the starfighter, the Sith Holocron secure in his hip-pouch. Staring out across the wide hangar, he spotted a tall, dark-attired figure standing near the _Ghost_. A figure with a red-and-black tattooed face.

His whole body tensing with anger, Ezra quickly leapt off the fighter and landed on the deck. Squaring his shoulder, he stalked over to Maul, his hand hovering near the hilt of his lightsaber. As he approached the former Sith Lord, Ezra took in Maul's appearance. The Zabrak had replaced the dark rags he'd worn on Malachor with a simple black tunic. His matte-black mechanical legs seemed much more robust and gleamed in the bright overhead hangar lights. His lightsaber hung from a hook on his belt and his yellow eyes gazed at Ezra with cunning malice.

"Welcome, my young apprentice," Maul said as Ezra drew closer, his gaze focused on the small brown pouch at Ezra's hip.

"I trust you found the Sith Holocron illuminating?"

Ezra glared at the Dark-Sider, "Where are my friends?"

An amused smile crossed Maul's tattooed visage.

"All in good time, my young apprentice. All in good time."

Ezra shook with rage at the condescending dismissal and he began to reach out to the Force with his burning anger, calling to the Great Energy, demanding that it suffuse him. He felt the familiar electric surge of invisible power flow into him, sharpening his senses and strengthening his body.

"No!" he shouted.

Maul raised a single eyebrow at the enraged outburst.

Ezra entire body trembled with his restrained anger and he gave the former Sith Lord a furious glower.

"You said you'd let my friends go if I brought you the Sith Holocron. So, take me to them. Now!"

Maul let out an amused laugh, the sound reverberating about the cavernous hangar.

"Your anger has made you bold, apprentice."

His low, sibilant voice sounded somewhat impressed.

"But, you have forgotten that you are the Apprentice…and _not_ the Master."

Ezra paused for a single moment, wanting nothing more than to ignite his lightsaber and leap at Maul.

 _Reserve your anger for moments when you can profit from it._

Assuming a look of contrition that he had mastered over two years of Jedi apprenticeship, Ezra bowed his head.

"Forgive me, Master," he said in what he knew was a very convincing tone of humility. Reaching down, he pulled the Sith Holocron out of his pocket and held it in front of him with both hands, as if presenting an offering to a king.

Maul smiled and took the Holocron from Ezra's hands. The young man raised his head back up and saw the former Sith staring at the pyramid-shaped artifact, it's translucent sides and golden edging gleaming in the hangar lights. Maul's citrine eyes widened in awe and he ran his fingers along the ancient artifact.

Telling himself that Maul was distracted as he would ever be, Ezra reached out with all his anger, summoning every bit of energy he could muster and thrust both hands outwards, hurling all of his power in a single, concentrated telekinetic blast aimed straight at Maul.

The Zabrak was caught completely off-guard and was thrown backwards, as if struck by an invisible runaway speeder. Seizing the opportunity, the only opportunity he knew he'd get, Ezra snatched his lightsaber off his belt, ignited the brilliant emerald blade with a _snap-_ hiss and leapt with all his might. Soaring through the air, Ezra aimed his leap to come down where Maul had come to a halt and brought his blade down in a double-handed strike at the downed Dark-Sider.

And missed completely. Maul moved from his prone position faster than Ezra thought possible, rolling well out of the lightsaber's range. Swinging his lightsaber back up to guard, Ezra saw Maul spring to his feet in a single fluid motion and unhook his own lightsaber, the scarlet blade crackling to life with a chilling snap _-hiss_.

"Most impressive, apprentice," Maul said, "Most impressive indeed."

Ezra snarled in anger at the Zabrak's seemingly unflappable demeanour and charged, his blade lifted high in the Djem So stance he'd learned from Kanan's Jedi Holocron. Coming into range in seconds, Ezra slashed down hard with a two-handed strike that was the hallmark of Form V.

And missed again.

Maul ducked smoothly out of the way of Ezra's furious attack, sidestepping the attack completely.

"You have power," Maul allowed, his own weapon still hanging low at his side.

Ezra snarled and slashed again, this time laterally, hoping to cut Maul in half. The Zabrak simply took a single, long step backwards and the viridescent blade swung through empty air, hitting nothing. Summoning more power through his rage, Ezra rushed forward, weaving his blade in a three-move Shii-Cho attack pattern, striking low, then at Maul's left shoulder and then thrusting straight ahead to impale the Dark-Sider.

Maul simply leapt over the first strike, sidestepped the second and then, with sudden speed, deflected the third, knocking Ezra's lightsaber back with a single, brutal parry.

"But you have no technique," Maul said with a more serious note in his voice now, "Do not worry, my apprentice. I will remedy that deficiency in time."

And then he moved, advancing on Ezra with his scarlet blade raised in an attack stance that Ezra had never seen before. Taking a step backwards, Ezra raised his lightsaber in the Form III Soresu style that Kanan had shown him, and then shifted his blade hastily as Maul attacked.

The former Sith moved with such speed and agility that Ezra could barely react in time. Maul slashed at Ezra's legs and the young Jedi swung his blade down to deflect the strike and stumbled as Maul withdrew his blade in a blur and slashed at Ezra's right shoulder. The Padawan spun away, barely evading the super-heated energy blade's bite.

A smirk crossed Maul's face and he continued to advance.

"This game has been amusing," the Zabrak allowed, "But we have places to go, apprentice, and things to do."

With a flick of his wrist, Maul activated his lightsaber's second blade and held the double-bladed weapon before him in both hands.

Ezra took another step back and tried not to panic. He'd faced this kind of weapon before and had managed to hold his own. As if he could sense Ezra's fear, Maul let out a single, cruel laugh. Then he charged.

Moving with an agile fluidity that Ezra couldn't hope to match, Maul twirled his blade a few times and attacked, striking low again. Ezra swung his blade to block and Maul spun his weapon striking up at Ezra's chest. The young man moved his blade to block as fast as he could, and Maul spun his body and slashed at Ezra's face. The Padawan swung his blade up to parry and hit nothing as Maul withdrew with incredible speed and slashed a long, shallow gash along Ezra's right thigh.

"Aghhhh!" the boy screamed, nearly dropping his saber in pain. Maul twirled his blade and before Ezra could master his pain to react, he swept the scarlet blade along Ezra's right arm, slashing deeper this time and drawing the blade right up to Ezra's wrist.

"Aghhhh!" Ezra howled again, this time dropping his saber completely and clutching at his injured arm in pain.

Drawing back, Maul lashed out with a single mechanical leg in an amazingly high kick, catching Ezra right in the jaw and sending his entire body flying up in the air. The young man's teeth slammed together with extreme force and he felt something crack in his mouth. As he flew into the air, he felt an invisible force grab him and instead of falling back to the ground, he lay suspended in the air for a moment. Then he was hurled to the ground back-first with bone-cracking force.

Another yell of pain tore from his mouth and before he could cry out again, he was jerked up into the air by the invisible hand again, turned over and slammed down into the cold hard metal of the hangar deck. He felt something break in his mouth and then he was thrown into the air and hurled down one more time, with even more force than before. He heard something snap in his body and a fresh wave of agony tore through his frame.

He didn't move again after that and the invisible hand seemed to have let him go. After a few moments, he felt a hard object slide under his chest and flip him over so he was staring up at the harsh bright lights in the hangar ceiling.

He tried to move, just a little bit, and felt fresh agony blossom all over his body. He could barely even move his limbs. He tasted something tangy and metallic in his mouth, which he recognized to be blood.

Maul's tattooed face came into view above him, the cruel smirk gone from the Zabrak's features, replaced with a sober expression.

"I trust, apprentice, that you have learned a valuable lesson about our partnership?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Maul's voice felt like it was coming from far, far away. When Ezra didn't respond, Maul's face grew angry again.

"I require an _answer_ , apprentice!"

The old anger came rushing back through Ezra's veins and he gathered a mouthful of blood and spat directly at Maul's face. The Zabrak turned his face away for a moment and Ezra found the Force again, drawing power into his battered body. Somehow, he found the strength to stand, on legs that were probably fractured in more places than he wanted to know.

"This is my answer," Ezra snarled, his finger fumbling at his belt for his lightsaber, but finding nothing.

Maul turned his head back to face Ezra, a mixture of blood and saliva running down his face.

"Looking for something, apprentice?" he asked mockingly. He raised his left hand, in which he held Ezra's lightsaber in a tight grip.

Spitting at the former Sith Lord's feet, Ezra reached to the holster on his left side and went to draw his blaster pistol. Then paused. He had fought enough blaster-wielding enemies to know that such weapons were all but useless against lightsaber-wielding foes.

"I will ask once more, apprentice. Do you understand the dynamics of our relationship?"

Maul fingered the activation stud of Ezra's lightsaber.

"Or do you require further _clarification_?"

Clenching his teeth, of which he could feel several were very loose, Ezra just gave Maul a single curt nod.

"Yes," he bit out, "Master."

"Good," Maul hissed slowly. He lowered the lightsaber and hooked it onto his belt, beside his own double-bladed weapon. His yellow eyes ran up and down Ezra's battered form and he shook his head slightly.

"You disappoint me, Ezra Bridger," he remarked coldly.

"I offered you an honest trade. The lives of your friends in exchange for the Sith Holocron."

Ezra blinked at the words, shocked that Maul was still willing to trade.

"But I see now that you had no intention of honouring your word…." His voice trailed off.

"Such a shame."

Panic rushed through Ezra like a fast-acting drug, his aches and pains fading away in the face of the renewed awareness of the danger awaiting his friends.

"Wait, wait," he exclaimed, "We can still make the trade." His fingers scrabbled at the pouch on his utility belt and found nothing. He had forgotten that he had already given Maul the Holocron! His eyes darted to the former Sith and saw the small red-and-gold pyramid gripped in his other hand.

"Unfortunately," Maul replied smugly, "It seems you have nothing left to bargain with."

His black-gloved fingers stroked the gold lattice of the Holocron slowly.

"And since that is the case," his finger pressed the activation stud of Ezra's lightsaber, the emerald blade humming to life.

"You and your friends' usefulness has come to an end."

The Nightbrother advanced on Ezra, raising the verdant blade to hover a centimeter from the young man's throat.

Swallowing hard, Ezra kept his gaze fixed on Maul, trying not to look at the energy beam that hung terminally close.

"H-hold on," he stammered, "There has to be something else I can give you."

"Perhaps," Maul allowed, "There is one thing you can give me in exchange for your friends' lives."

"What?" Ezra asked hastily, "Whatever it is, I'll give it you. I promise!"

Maul's visage hardened, his rage-filled eyes transfixed unblinkingly on Ezra.

"You."

Ezra blinked, "What? Me?"

"Yes," Maul replied smoothly, his eyes dancing with amusement. He jabbed the humming lightsaber even closer to Ezra's throat, so close that the young man could feel the heat of the weapon's contained energy warm his skin.

"You will serve me as my loyal apprentice and I shall spare your friends' lives."

Ezra stared at Maul, at the humming energy blade that was a hairbreadth from slicing through his throat, at the former Sith's hate-maddened eyes.

All of his being was screaming at him to refuse. There was no way he'd ever serve Maul after what the Nightbrother had done to Kanan. What he'd done to Ezra. How he'd tricked them all.

"That is the bargain I offer you, apprentice. Join me and stand by my side. And your friends will live."

Ezra was silent for a long moment, his young mind weighing the two options before him. Then something broke inside him, and he nodded his head as fractionally as he could without touching the lightsaber's terminal edge.

"I'll join you," he said in a shaky voice, "I'll be your apprentice. Just let my friends go."

His voice almost cracked at the last.

Maul's fearsome visage seemed to soften for a split-second before returning to it's hard countenance.

"Excellent," the erstwhile Sith Lord said, and the verdant lightsaber blade retracted, vanishing into it's black hilt.

"Ezra Bridger, do you swear to serve me loyally and faithfully?" Maul asked, clipping Ezra's weapon to his belt again.

Ezra took a single, deep breath.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then kneel and swear it," Maul declared.

Gritting his teeth, Ezra sank to his knees and bowed his head.

"I swear to serve as your apprentice. Loyally and faithfully."

"Good," Maul purred, "Good. You are strong in the Force, my apprentice. Together, we shall destroy the Sith and their Empire."

Ezra stared at the cold grey metal of the hangar deck, his electric blue eyes melancholy.

"Rise, my apprentice," Maul commanded, "I'm certain your friends are most eager to be released."

Ezra rose and as he did, Maul gestured towards the lowered boarding ramp of the _Ghost_.

"After you, apprentice."

Ezra's eyes darted to his lightsaber, still securely fastened to Maul's belt. He knew better than to ask for it back.

Turning, his abused body screaming in protest, the young Rebel commander began to stride towards the ship that was his home.

Ascending the boarding ramp, Ezra came into the main hold of the ship and almost snarled in anger. Kneeling on the floor, hands cuffed behind their backs were Sabine, Zeb and Hera. Positioned behind them, were a trio of squat boxy-headed droids, an old-model blaster rifle gripped in each of their spindly arms.

"Good evening, Captain," Maul said from behind Ezra, his voice rich and mocking.

"I trust you and your crew are well?"

There was no answer from Hera, except a small resigned sigh, barely audible.

"Leave us," Maul said, to the three stubby droids. Warbling an incomprehensible reply, the droids spun on their low treads and slowly rolled out of the hold.

"I have brought you a visitor, Captain," Maul continued.

"Hera?" Ezra asked tentatively, "Are you alright?"

The Twi'lek's head rose in surprise and she turned back to look at him.

"Ezra?" she gasped.

Sabine and Zeb made similar noises of surprise and relief and Ezra took a step towards them. Only for a single red-and-black arm to dart out and grab him by the shoulder, keeping him firmly in place.

Shrugging off Maul's restraining hand, Ezra spun to glare at his Master.

"You said you'd let them go!"

Maul gazed back at him, ochre eyes burning with a low anger. Then he turned back to the three kneeling prisoners and made a passive gesture with his hand. A series of clicks echoed in the hold and the three sets of restraints sprang open, falling to the metal deck with a clatter.

All three of Ezra's friends slowly got to their feet, rubbing their wrists to get the circulation going again. Turning to face Maul and Ezra, they gave the two apprehensive and grateful looks. While Sabine and Zeb mostly looked relieved to be free and out of immediate danger, Hera had a concerned look on her green-skinned features.

"Ezra, what's going on?" she asked warily.

Steeling himself, Ezra took one step forward, Maul maintaining his grip on the young man's shoulder

"You're all free," he said slowly, "You can take the _Ghost_ and go back to the Rebellion."

Sabine gave him a confused look.

"You're not coming with us?"

Ezra tried to speak but a hard lump formed in his throat and he just shook his head.

"Your young friend has made a noble sacrifice," Maul interjected smoothly.

Hera's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ezra, what is he talking about?" she asked uneasily, "What _sacrifice_?"

Ezra could barely meet her stare, her deep green eyes filled with love and concern for him. The way no one had looked at him since his mother had been taken by the Empire.

"I agreed to go with him," he replied, in the bravest tone he could put on.

Hera's mouth gaped open and Ezra could see something in her face that he had seen only once before.

Fear.

"Ezra, no!" she cried out, "He'll hurt you."

"He'll kill you!" Sabine shouted, her light brown eyes filled with outrage.

"Or worse," Zeb added, shooting a deadly glare at Maul.

Ezra sighed and shook his head.

"You can't change this," he said sadly.

"You can't!" he repeated, cutting Hera and Sabine off from whatever they were going to say.

"Look," he said more calmly, "It was either this, or we would all die."

Zeb glared at him now, the brawny Lasat's shoulder squared.

"We could take him together," he said, muscles tensing beneath violet fur.

Maul abruptly released Ezra's arm and moved in a blur, so fast that Ezra could barely follow as he stepped behind him. He felt cold metal press against the back of his skull and he went completely still.

"You could try," Maul said softly, pressing what had to be a lightsaber emitter-first against Ezra's head.

"But your young friend would pay most dearly for your failure to accept his sacrifice."

Hera and Sabine stared at the two of them in horror and Zeb's posture slackened in defeat.

"Allow me to make this easy for you," Maul continued, "You can respect my apprentice's sacrifice and leave this place with your lives. Or you can continue to resist me and perish for your lack of vision."

Ezra stood up straighter, ignoring the weight of the lightsaber at his head.

"Hera. Sabine. Zeb. Please, listen to him and _go_. Don't worry about me. Just get out of here."

Sabine and Zeb took a few, reluctant steps back but Hera stayed where she was.

"Ezra, we will find a way to save you. I promise."

Ezra couldn't say anything to that and just gave her weak smile.

"Goodbye Hera."

The Twi'lek looked like she wanted to give him a hug, but, aware of the former Sith Lord standing directly behind Ezra, refrained. Instead she simply raised her hand in a traditional Twi'lek gesture for farewell.

Ezra returned the gesture and then felt the weight of the lightsaber behind him disappear. Then Maul seized him by the arm and spun him to face the exit.

"Come, my apprentice. It is time to take our leave."

The two of them disembarked from the freighter and stood a short distance away. A few moments later the vessel began to hum with power as it's engines powered up. Repulsorlifts hissed to life and the _Ghost_ lifted off the hangar deck and hovered in place.

In the tail gun's transparisteel turret Ezra saw a familiar figure appear. Sitting in the gunner's seat, Sabine gazed at Ezra with sorrow. Raising her hand, she pressed it against the transparent material, her auburn eyes not leaving Ezra.

Ezra raised his hand as well, mirroring her posture in a final farewell.

" _Goodbye"_ Sabine mouthed.

Reaching out with the Force, Ezra touched his friend's familiar mind.

" _Goodbye Sabine,"_ he projected without speaking.

The Mandalorian girl's eyes widened at the telepathic message. Ezra had never spoken to her this way before; having been very wary of the power he'd first discovered inadvertently on an abandoned military base years ago. The _Ghost's_ engines roared fully to life and the vessel shot out of the hangar and into the blackness of space. Ezra continued to watch it, his eyes affixed on the ship that he had called home as it grew smaller and smaller, turning away only when the ship was no longer visible.

The hangar suddenly seemed eerily silent and Ezra was painfully aware of Maul's hand still tightly clamped on his shoulder. It occurred to him that he was completely alone in a base with a man who could easily kill him, if he was so inclined.

Maul patted his shoulder in a mockery of comfort and released him.

"Let this loss fuel your anger, apprentice," Maul said, his voice filled with something that sounded almost like sympathy.

"In time, you will learn that loss can strengthen you, if you let it."

His tone grew distant, as if recalling something that happened long ago. Then he returned to himself, and reached down to remove Ezra's lightsaber from his waist. Flipping the weapon over, he handed it to Ezra, hilt-first.

"Take your weapon, apprentice."

After a moment's hesitation, Ezra took it, clipping the black hilt to his utility belt.

"We have much to do, my apprentice," Maul continued, turning towards the main blast doors that led deeper into the dimly-lit asteroid outpost.

"Follow me."

The blast doors hissed open and Maul stepped through the shadowy entryway. For a long moment Ezra glanced around the desolate hangar. Then he strode towards the opening and followed Maul into the darkness.


End file.
